


"Invincible"

by Savageseraph



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike needs to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Invincible"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://leni-ba.livejournal.com/profile)[leni_ba](http://leni-ba.livejournal.com/)’s “invincible” threesome or moresome prompt today at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Title: "Invincible"  
Characters: Spike/Angel/Buffy  
Fandom: Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
Author: Barbara [](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/)**savageseraph**  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I don’t pretend to own the characters or the world. I just amuse themselves with them for fun, not profit.  
Summary: Spike needs to relax.  
Notes: Written for [](http://leni-ba.livejournal.com/profile)[**leni_ba**](http://leni-ba.livejournal.com/) ’s “invincible” threesome or moresome prompt today at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

 

Spike hates himself more than usual after the Initiative arseholes chipped him. He hates not being able to hunt, hates how much he misses sinking his fangs into tender flesh. He hates the craving that gnaws at his gut and can only be stilled by the warm rush of fresh blood over his tongue. But more than anything he hates how fucking vulnerable he feels all the time. How he might not be able to stop even some snot-nosed bookworm who wanted to jam his Number 2 pencil into Spike’s chest to dust him.

“Fuck, Spike. You need to relax.”

As he blinks away visions of death by nerd, Spike realizes how tightly they’ve wound him up. Then the Slayer’s lips are on his. They’re soft and warm and taste like raspberry lip gloss. Her hands run up and down his sides, and he can feel the tension bleeding out of his body. Red’s not the only one who can do magic. Spike’s convinced there’s a special sort of witchcraft in the Slayer’s touch.

“That’s better.”

Spike gasps when Angel presses into him, and the clever Slayer takes advantage of his moment of weakness to slip her tongue into his mouth. His eyes slip closed as she tastes and teases, as Angel’s cock slides into him slowly. Angel’s hard and thick, and as Spike’s body stretches to accommodate him, he wonders how he could have forgotten how fucking big Angel is. His hips jerk several times, driving him blissfully deeper into the Slayer’s heat before Angel is buried balls-deep in his arse.

None of the move. None of them speak. Spike feels time passing marked by the regular beating of the Slayer’s heart. And this moment, this moment is perfect. Spike doesn’t have room to worry or brood or hate. He doesn’t have room for anything but the others sharing the moment with him.

It’s bloody brilliant. And it makes Spike feel invincible.


End file.
